


Macbeth

by sadie2504 (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Acting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadie2504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael sees James' performance on Macbeth, he finds new and unexpected needs that he wants and seeks to fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macbeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I own nothing, just a big, fat love for these two.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Michael felt like crying all the way through; James was usually the one who wept and sobbed when something excited him, like watching a great movie or listening to a song he loved, but this time James was the one who was acting, so he couldn’t cry, but Michael did. He was moved, delighted and extremely proud of James' performance, he couldn’t believe it himself it was James up there; he had seen him act before, obviously, but in this play, this role, he was extraordinary; he owned the role, he _was_ Macbeth, no doubt about it. He felt happy that everyone in the theater could enjoy and see such a wonderful performance, too. He relished on how handsome James looked, how crazed; how that compact, beautiful build of his gave the role such masculinity and elegance. He enjoyed the intensity of his accent, knowing James was thrilled that he could use his own Scottish accent, noticing he had only heard it go that thick when they were in bed and James let himself run wild. 

He looked attentively at the beautiful lines that his body created; his back looked broader than it normally did, his butt looked as delightful as always, his legs... God, he could die for those legs. He swallowed thickly as he stared, sometimes missing one or two sentences because James and all his handsomeness entranced him too easily.

It was violent and brilliant and by the end there was a lot of blood and sweat and a crazy-eyed James with a gorgeous voice speaking Shakespearean and fuck, Michael was getting too hot. He cursed himself and his kinks -ones he wasn’t even aware he had until that night- and shifted in his seat. He knew what acting on a theater was, it was completely different than acting in a movie; the stage keeps you on the edge, it's pure adrenaline, rage, excitement, -it's like sex -he thought with a mischievous smile; maybe that's why James was so good on stage. James was back again -he had been out for a small scene without him- and Michael stared again: James was tall; he was short, he knew that, but at that moment he was the tallest man on earth, so virile, so perfect, he made Michael almost squirm in his seat; he knew instantly what he wanted, and the thought of it made his lower stomach flip and turn with desire and expectation. 

Once the play was over, Michael was caught up between thrill and being so moved by the amazing job that James had done, and he clapped as he stood from his seat, noticing James saw him and smiled as the cast thanked the audience. It had been the night before the official opening, and James had just wanted Michael to be there; the rest of his family and friends were invited to the opening night, which was the next day. He trusted Michael's opinion and judgment, and he was his boyfriend, so he really just wanted him to be there because he knew he would tell him the truth about his performance so he could fix it if it was necessary, and he also thought it was special, like a present especially for Michael, not anyone else. So by the end Michael was alone, and he seized the opportunity; he flew backstage, directly into James' room, and knocked softly. "Come in" he heard James say, and he opened the door; he came into his room and saw James placing one of his props on a small table, and turned to look at Michael with a slightly crazed look still in his eyes - he was aware it was hard to move out from character so quickly if you had gotten deeply into it- but James smiled at Michael anyway. 

"James, that was -started Michael as he walked with a couple of big steps towards James, and hugged him tightly- wow, that was amazing!" He said, and James smiled against his shoulder, "you think so?" He asked, hope in his voice; "yes, baby -he kissed James quickly and a bit eagerly- you're so talented, I'm so proud and impressed and I love you so much" he said between kisses to his neck and jaw. He felt James relax and also felt a strong, possessive hand on his waist that pulled him close, causing Michael to shiver slightly, “you’re so hot, too”, he added softly, with a long, sensual kiss to his neck. James moaned and moved his hand from Michael’s waist to his ass, squeezing his butt cheek. Michael moaned too; James’ energy was so big at that moment that Michael could feel it surrounding him, it filled up the room. It was such a masculine energy, it was pure testosterone and it was thrilling, shaking Michael up to his bones. 

He moved to place his lips over James’ tentatively, letting him take the lead, and James kissed him eagerly, surrounding his waist again, caressing his back with stretched hands. Michael placed his hands on James’ cheeks, then raked them through his hair; after a minute of a terrific, wet kiss, Michael mumbled “you look like you could use a good fuck” against James’ lips, causing him to moan. “Yes”, said James impatiently, licking Michael’s lower lip, “how do you want me?” he added, looking at him with shiny eyes and lips. Michael smirked and adopted a flirtatious look, “no, how do _you_ want _me_?” he asked, scanning James’ face, his heart pounding. James frowned a bit, “what do you mean?” he asked, not sure why Michael had emphasized his sentence that way. “I mean, _how do you want me_?” he repeated, caressing James’ cheek and full beard, but with the look he gave him James understood, and closed his eyes with a little groan, “fuck, Michael – he opened his eyes and scanned his boyfriend’s beautiful and lustful face- are you sure, baby?” he asked. Michael nodded softly, “yes, trust me”, he said, and they both smiled at each other; “okay, I’ll just – James felt his clothes, which were the costume ones- I’ll have a quick shower, it’ll take two minutes” he said, and Michael shook his head, kissing him, “no, don’t”, he said softly, and James answered quickly, “but I’m covered in sweat and fake blood”, with a slight frown. Michael pulled at James’ lower lip as he stared into his eyes for a second, “I like it”, he said seductively. James groaned and chuckled, “you’re so kinky – he said, taking him by his waist and starting to walk up to the only couch in his room, throwing Michael into it and placing himself on top – I love you”, he added, kissing him eagerly. Michael laughed between kisses, “if you could see yourself, you’d have a kink with sweat and fake blood too”, he said, enjoying James’ long kisses and licks on his neck. 

It was strange, to be on the other end of their usual foreplay game. They had been together for a while now, and Michael had always topped. They had tried and done all kinds of things, but James was usually passive, and even when he took the lead, it was almost in a feminine way, to put it in words. He was always sexy as it gets, with sensual, flirtatious movements and words that drove Michael absolutely crazy. Michael, on the other hand, was always masculine, bigger, more active and always seeking to please James, to make him squirm under –or over- him; they had never changed their roles in bed. This time, however, it was happening, and as mentioned before, it was strange for both of them, but they were enjoying it as always. Michael found it easier than he thought to let himself be kind of controlled–in a very good way- by his boyfriend. 

James surrounded Michael’s body completely, kissed and licked his neck, his jaw, his lips; he took his shirt off quickly, needy, and searched for his nipples; he kissed and sucked at them, biting a bit, causing Michael to moan and shiver and hold James’ head against him to not let him even think he was done with whatever magic he was working on him. James kept playing with his teeth and tongue as he took his own vest and shirt off, and Michael enjoyed the show; he licked his lips as he saw James’ strong shoulders and arms appear underneath the stained shirt, the thousand freckles that drove him mad, his beautiful, strong chest and stomach. He felt James’ beard tickling him and he chuckled a bit, running his hands along James’ arms, “come here”, he said softly, and James looked up instantly, moving up to kiss Michael’s lips. “You’re so sexy”, said James after a moment, starting to undo Michael’s pants, stripping him slowly and enjoying the view. 

Michael was panting rapidly, a little nervous because he hadn’t been in the receiving end for a long time now, but was also eager and wanted it too much at that moment. He knew it was going to be a one or two time thing, because they were both very clear on what they wanted and liked, but it was amazing to experiment and he was greatly enjoying it. He thought of James, how he looked when they were in bed and Michael was doing the things James was doing to him now, and imitated the soft look, the slightly open mouth and indulgent, sexy movements, to see James’ reaction. James looked up at him in the exact moment and growled at how infinitely sexy Michael looked, and licked and bit his inner thigh, then gave a long lick to his dick. Michael moaned and smiled at his little experiment’s achievement, knowing exactly how James had felt. 

James was being able to see Michael in a way he had never seen him before; he was being soft and almost needy – in the very best of ways – and it made James’ manliness rise and shine brightly. Michael was always going to be masculine and hot, no matter what, his alpha-like self would never leave him, but he still looked soft underneath him and that waist was doing unspeakable things to James. “Fuck” he mumbled as he looked up at Michael, and removed his own pants quickly; “what?” asked Michael teasingly, caressing James’ hair. “You, I wanna fuck you”, said James huskily, causing Michael to moan and sigh open mouthed as he placed himself back on top of him and spread Michael’s legs a little harshly, knowing he’d welcome it, then licked two of his fingers. “Ah, yes babe”, moaned Michael softly, surrounding James’ neck and kissing him, then bit James’ lip a bit hard once he felt those two fingers entering him slowly. James was aware and taking care of Michael, so he kept going since he didn’t see Michael wanted him to stop; he squirmed underneath him once his fingers were inside and James crooked them slightly; “relax, baby – said James against Michael’s lips – it gets much better, trust me”, he added and Michael smiled at him, already sweating.

After a couple of minutes of experimenting, Michael wanted more and moved his hips against James’ fingers, letting him know so. James caught the message and removed his fingers slowly, then replaced them with the tip of his dick, caressing Michael’s sides and legs to help him relax, just the way Michael had done with him in their first time together; after a minute James was completely inside, holding himself since he wanted to move much more but Michael was still getting used to it; he felt Michael relaxing as he kissed his neck, then after biting and licking his earlobe he heard him moan his name, asking for more. James moved his hips slowly, moaning instantly at the feeling, realizing this was exactly what he needed that night after the play, after all that energy was nowhere to be placed. Michael moaned too, and moved his hips following James’ lead; “you’re… fuck, you’re big, so good”, said Michael with his eyes closed, panting, and James chuckled at hearing him say that, since Michael’s dick was bigger than his; “and you’re tight”, he said sexily, thrusting into him a bit harder, “you feel so fucking good”, he added, and Michael growled, opening his eyes and looking at the fake blood stains on James’ forehead and part of his cheek, reminding him of James' performance; "baby… you were so… ah, so good in the play, so manly and hot”, said Michael between pants, and James smiled wickedly, “oh, so that’s what you want?”, he said with a slightly thicker accent, taking his hip tightly and thrusting hard into him, causing Michael to moan loudly, throwing his head backwards, “ah, yes, just like that”, he said, and James seized the opportunity to lick at his exposed neck, maintaining the pace of his thrusts. It took them just a few intense, sweaty minutes to finish with loud moans and dirty but loving words; Right after finishing, James almost collapsed on top of Michael, letting all the energy of the play and the love-making drain, and they both panted in unison as they let their bodies cool down. “I love you so much”, said James with a thin voice, resting their foreheads together, "thank you, it was just what I needed” he added. Michael smiled and caressed James’ back with his fingertips, making him shiver, “I love you too. You’re the best lover and the best actor, I’m too lucky” he said, closing his eyes; he felt James’ lips stretch into a big smile against his own lips right before they fell asleep for a minute, before they had to go back with the rest of the world.


End file.
